This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the xe2x80x98Early Danaexe2x80x99 plum tree and more particular to a plum tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment about May 20-25 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California and which is further distinguished from one of its parent xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 plum tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,037) in that it produces fruits that have a dark purple skin coloration which can be retained on the tree and remains firm to a high level of maturity. In addition, the flesh of the fruit of this invention is a yellow gold color throughout with the shape of the fruit being somewhat flatter at the stem end.
The present variety was discovered as an open, pollinated hybrid of the xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 plum tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,037) in a sixteen acre plum orchard located approximately xc2xd mile south of Manning Avenue in Parlier, Calif. The grafting of the scion wood of the new invention took place at that location. The grower has observed this invention since 1999 and confirmed that distinctive characteristics of the parent tree are precisely reproduced in the progeny.
The xe2x80x98Early Danaexe2x80x99 plum tree is characterized as to novelty by producing a medium size fruit generally of dark purple skin coloration, ripe for commercial harvest and shipment approximately May 20-25 in the San Joaquin valley of Central California. The new and novel variety is an open pollinated hybrid of the xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 plum tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,037) from which it is distinguished principally by producing a uniformly dark purple skin fruit of medium size and having generally a yellow gold flesh coloration throughout as compared to the red flesh color of xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 with fruit shape more globular with a somewhat more flattened stem end than xe2x80x98Showtime,xe2x80x99 ripe for commercial harvest and shipment approximately three to four weeks before the xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 plum tree fruit, and the xe2x80x98Early Danaexe2x80x99 remains on the tree up to a high level of maturity.